


Oneshot - Übermüdung

by Mabji



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Tired John, can be read as johnlock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kann als leichter Slash oder aber sehr intensive Freundschaft gelesen werden! <br/>Einblick in Sherlocks Welt.<br/>Der letzte Fall unserer beiden "Helden" hat sehr lange gedauert und John ist über die Massen müde. Sherlock ist er selbst und nutzt diese Tatsache mal wieder für sich aus, aber auf eine süße Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneshot - Übermüdung

78 Stunden.  
Präziser 77 Stunden und 37 Minuten, solange hatte Sherlock gebraucht um ihren letzten Fall zu lösen.  
Der Detektiv wusste selbst, dass er es dieses mal übertrieben hatte, John hatte nicht eine Sekunde Schlaf bekommen und man merkte es ihm mehr als deutlich an.

Sherlock selbst hatte damit keinerlei Probleme.  
Mit einem permanent aktiven Gehirn konnte man einfach nicht sehr gut schlafen und mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich an alles.   
Doch John, gemütlich und wohnlich wie er nun einmal war, brauchte eine gewisse Routine in seinem Tagesablauf, welcher Schlaf als Unabdingbarkeit mit einschloss.  
Und als sie nun nach diesen beinahe 78 Stunden endlich wieder in der Baker Street ankamen, konnte John seine Augen schon fast nicht mehr offen halten.  
Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er nicht bereits im Taxi eingeschlafen war. Sherlock hätte nämlich nicht gewusst, wie er seinen Freund dann in die gemeinsame Wohnung hätte bekommen sollen.

Besorgt und gleichzeitig fasziniert beobachtete er, wie John ausstieg und schwankend auf die schwarze Holztür zueierte.  
So starke Gleichgewichtsstörungen hatte der Arzt nur äußerst selten. Selbst mit einem Promillegehalt von 2,3 hatte der Mann noch recht gut laufen können. 

Diese Daten hatte Sherlock gesammelt, nachdem sie mit Lestrade seine Scheidung gefeiert hatten, natürlich war Sherlock nur mitgekommen, weil er nicht gelangweilt alleine zu Hause bleiben wollte.   
Nachdem John eingeschlafen war, hatte Sherlock ihm heimlich eine Blutprobe abgenommen und das Blut analysiert.  
Den Rest der Probe hatte er noch immer. Gut konserviert, und von Licht und Luft isoliert in einer kleinen Phiole, eingeschlossen in seinem Nachttisch versteckt.   
Davon wusste John natürlich bis heute nichts, auch wenn er sich am nächsten Morgen über das Pflaster gewundert hatte, welches Sherlock im vorsorglich aufgeklebt hatte.  
Doch er war betrunken genug gewesen, um Sherlock zu glauben, als dieser ihm sagte er hätte sich an irgendwas geschnitten.

Langsam trat Sherlock von hinten an den Arzt heran.  
Es wirkte einen Moment, als wäre John im Stehen eingeschlafen, so wie er mit der Stirn gegen die Tür gelehnt dastand.   
Doch dann holte er tief Luft, hob den Schlüssel und versuchte träge das Schlüsselloch zu treffen. Es dauerte unglaublich lange, doch Holmes sah gar nicht ein ihm zu helfen.  
Selbst einen Kommentar, dass John vielleicht die Augen aufmachen sollte, um besser zielen zu können, schenkte er sich.  
Es war einfach zu interessant! In diesem Zustand hatte Sherlock seinen besten Freund noch nie gesehen und er sog alle neuen Informationen gierig in sich auf und speicherte sie augenblicklich in seinem Gedächtnispalast ab.

Irgendwann schafft John es dann doch noch die Tür zu öffnen.  
Ihm entwich ein glückseliges Seufzten, dieses Geräusch machte der Mann öfter, zum Beispiel im Winter nach dem ersten Schluck heißen Tees, der ihn von innen heraus aufwärmte.   
Sherlock liebte diese Töne.  
Langsam folgte er seinem Freund ins Gebäude, die Treppe schien Watson offenbar ein unüberwindbares Hindernis zu sein.  
Zumindest blieb er davor stehen und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Die ersten drei Stufen kam er hoch, wenn auch träge und schwanken, dann blieb er mit der Schuhspitze hängen und fiel auf die Knie.

Sherlock zischte erschrocken und ruckte vor, um John auffangen zu können, doch dieser blieb einfach auf den Treppenstufen sitzen.  
Ein weiteres Seufzen, dann scheinbar das Überbordwerfen des letzten Restes an Würde, und schließlich krabbelte John mit geschlossenen Augen und auf allen vieren die Treppe weiter nach oben.  
Sherlock lachte kurz auf und stieg hinter John die Treppe weiter hinauf. Dabei viel sein Blick auf das schaukelnde Gesäß seines Kameraden.  
Am liebsten hätte er zugepackt und John daran noch oben geschoben, aber wusste, dass John das nur wieder als einen Eingriff in seine Privatsphäre interpretieren würde.  
Vermutlich hätte er damit sogar recht, Sherlock wusste noch nie wirklich wo die Grenzen waren, weshalb er versuchte einfach niemanden wirklich anzufassen.   
Aber je mehr Zeit er mit John verbrachte, desto schwerer fiel ihm dies.

Endlich in der Wohnung angekommen, hielt sich John gar nicht erst damit auf seine Jacke auszuziehen, sondern krabbelte einfach weiter in Richtung Badzimmer.  
Morgen, da war Sherlock sich sicher, würde John ihm das versprechen abnehmen, hiervon niemals einem anderen Menschen zu erzählen.  
Sherlock zog sich Mantel und Schuhe aus und ging dann in dieselbe Richtung.   
Die WC-Tür war geschlossen, natürlich war sie das. Egal wie müde John war, so was würde er wohl nie vergessen.  
Sherlock war fast schon enttäuscht.  
Obwohl er sich eigentlich auch noch die Zähne hätte putzen sollen, entschied er sich dagegen und verschwand stattdessen in seinem eigenen Zimmer, wo er sich endgültig vollständig entkleidete und unter das weiche Laken kuschelte.

78 Stunden gingen auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei und er wollte wenigstens 4 oder 5 Stunden Schlaf bekommen.  
Das Laken fühlte sich auf seiner bloßen Haut großartig an und er hätte sicherlich leicht einschlafen können, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass John im Nebenzimmer war.  
John, der nur durch eine dünne Wand von ihm getrennt war, John, der sich vielleicht gerade auszog. Sherlock wurde warm und er schlug das Laken wieder zurück.  
Anhand der dumpfen Geräusche konnte er nicht erkennen, was der Arzt gerade tat, außerdem kamen die Geräusche so langsam, dass er sich sicher sein konnte, das John schon wieder fast ganz schlief.

Es vergingen weitere Minuten in denen Holmes einfach nur lauschte.  
Er würde erst schlafen können, wenn er wusste, dass John sicher in seinem Bett angekommen war.  
Dann gab es ein relativ lautes Plonk, dass Klang als wäre etwas gegen den Spiegel gefallen.   
Nach der Lautstärke des Geräusches musste der Gegenstand recht groß und schwer gewesen sein. Trotzdem war der Spiegel auf keinen Fall gesplittert. Es war also nicht gewalttätig gewesen. John musste etwas umgefallen sein.  
Während er also darüber nachdachte, war denn heute Morgen alles auf dem Regal vor dem Spiegel gestanden hatte, verstrichen weitere Minuten.

Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis ihm auffiel, dass aus dem Bad nun gar keine Geräusche mehr kamen.  
Verwirrt und leicht beunruhigt stand er auf, wickelte das Laken um sich und fand sich schon vor der Badezimmertür wieder. Auf ein leises Klopfen erhielt er keine Reaktion.   
Er drückte die Türklinke vorsichtig runter und als diese nach innen nachgab, erblickte er John.

Dieser Stand noch immer aufrecht, doch sein Kopf war gegen den Spiegel gesunken.   
Die Nase des Mannes wurde seltsam dagegen gequetscht und sein Atem ließ den Spiegel stark beschlagen.  
Außerdem tropfte ihm Zahnpaster aus dem halb offenen Mund, während die Zahnbürste aber noch fest zwischen den Zähnen eingeklemmt war.  
John war endgültig eingeschlafen, mitten im Zähneputzen.

Sherlock lachte leise, huschte zurück in sein Zimmer und holte sein Handy mit dem er schnell ein Foto hiervon machte.  
Er hatte unter einer losen Diele in seinem Schlafzimmer eine ganze Sammlung von Fotos, die alle John in den seltsamsten Situationen zeigte. Für einen Fall war es mal nötig gewesen, dass John sich in einer Tanzschule anmeldete. Dort hatte ein Überschuss an alten Damen geherrscht, die den jungen und gutaussehenden Mann fast schon zum fressen gern hatten. Ein Foto zeigte John, wie er von einem dutzend Frauen umzingelt wurde.   
Das nächste, wie er sich hinter einer großen Standuhr versteckte und Sherlock einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf.

Er liebte seine Sammlung, und am meisten die wenigen Fotos, die John und ihn selbst zusammen zeigten.   
Es waren nur acht, sechs davon aus Zeitungen ausgeschnitten, eines hatte Mrs. Huston zu Weihnachten gemacht und eines er selbst, als John mal in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen war.  
Und dann waren da natürlich noch die Fotos von John aus seiner Militär-Zeit, aber das war nun wirklich ein ganz anderes Thema und es gab gute Gründe, warum diese Bilder eingeschweißt waren! Er bekam immer so furchtbar schwitzige Hände, wenn er sie sich ansah. Er hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, warum das so war.

Kurz überlegte Sherlock, ob er auch noch eine Speichelprobe von John nehmen sollte, jetzt wo er mal die Chance dazu hatte, aber er ließ es bleiben. Nur für jetzt versteht sich, beim nächsten mal würde er nicht so rücksichtsvoll sein!  
Stattdessen tapste er leise auf den Soldaten zu und griff vorsichtig nach seiner Schulter, gefasst darauf, dass John ihn vielleicht aus Reflex heraus angreifen würde. Wäre nicht das erste Mal!  
Doch dem Mann fiel lediglich die Zahnbürste aus dem Mund, was Sherlock zu einem erneuten Ausbruch von Heiterkeit veranlasste. Schnaufend hielt er sich den Mund zu.   
Er musste wirklich müder sein, als er wusste, denn sonst hätte er das hier lange nicht so lustig gefunden.

Er schüttelte John an der Schulter und zog ihn ein Stück vom Spiegel weg. “John, du bist eingeschlafen!”  
John brummte und stellte sich etwas gerader hin, doch Sherlock hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er wirklich wach geworden war.  
“John, du musst ins Bett, komm schon!”, murmelte der Detektiv eindringlich und versuchte den anderen Mann an der Schulter Richtung Ausgang zu ziehen.  
Überraschender Weise folgte John sogar. “Komm schon, ‘tzchen.”, machte einigen unsichere Schritte in den Flur hinein. 

Kurz sah es so aus als würde der Arzt nun wirklich den Rest alleine schaffen, weshalb Sherlock schon in seinem Zimmer verschwinden wollte, doch er hatte sich geirrt.  
John blieb einfach reglos mitten im Flur stehen, als könnte er sich nicht mehr an den Weg erinnern.  
Das er seine Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte, war dabei auch nicht viel ermutigender.  
“John, geh ins Bett!”, befahl er von seiner Schlafzimmertür aus. Doch John drehte sich einfach nur zu ihm um und torkelte auf ihn zu, weiter weg von seinem Zimmer.

Verwirrt trat Sherlock bei Seite und ließ John eintreten.  
Wieder bleib der Mann völlig regungslos mitten im Raum stehen und tat gar nichts mehr.  
“John?”  
John drehte sich um und lief wieder auf ihn zu. Nun war auch Sherlock klar, dass der Arzt schlafwandeln musste und lediglich auf seine Stimme reagierte. Äußerst interessant!   
Mal sehen, was man daraus machen könnte.

Sherlock kletterte in sein Bett, beobachtete John dabei, wie er wieder schwankend stehen blieb, um dann nichts zu tun, und rutschte schließlich so zur Seite, dass John theoretisch auch noch Platz im Bett haben könnte.  
“John, wer bin ich?”, fragte er laut und deutlich.  
“Sssherlooock…” Gut, es war ziemlich gelallt, aber trotzdem die richtige Antwort. Sherlock war zufrieden.  
“Komm ins Bett, John!”  
Sherlock wusste wirklich nicht, warum er das wollte, aber so war es nun mal. So war es schon seit Monaten!   
Er wollte unbedingt mal mit John in einem Bett schlafen und nun, wo John offenbar auf jedes Wort von ihm hören würde, sollte er das auch nutzen.   
Selbst wenn es am nächsten Morgen zu Problemen führen würde.

John selbst tat brav, was Holmes von ihm wollte.   
Als er gegen den Rand des Bettes stieß blieb er kurz stehen und dann, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan, beugte er sich vor, hob das Laken auf einer Seite an und kuschelte sich dann neben Sherlock ins Bett.  
Zufriedener hätte Sherlock kaum sein können.   
Er legte sich entspannt hin, kuschelte sich so auf die Seite, dass er John beobachten könnte und grinste. 

John-nicht-schwul-Watson würde das gar nicht gefallen!   
Nur das eine Mal, als sie zusammen mitten auf einem Feld gezeltet hatten, um diesen Verrückten Bonsai-Dieb zu finden war es irgendwie anders gewesen, aber er ging davon aus, dass das vor allem an dem Zelt lag.   
Zelte waren John nun mal sehr vertraut und die waren immer eng. Außerdem hatte Sherlock in der Nacht sowieso die ganze Zeit hellwach vor dem Teil gesessen und auf den Dieb/Mörder gewartet.

Aber das war eine andere Geschichte.   
Wenn auch sehr spannend, als sich herausstellte, dass der Dieb in den Bonsaiästen einen Miscro-SD Chip versteckt hatte, auf dem hoch sensible Daten versteckt waren.   
Blöd nur für ihn, dass er vergessen hatte in welchen Bonsai der Chip war, denn so musste er alle Bonsai-Bäumchen stehlen, die in der Gärtnerei verkauft worden waren.  
Dabei war ihm auch ein Gärtner zum Opfer gefallen und Lestrade hatte schließlich entnervt Sherlock und John dazugerufen.

John ruckelte sich neben Sherlock im Bett zurecht und drehte sich schließlich ebenfalls mit dem Gesicht zu seinem Freund.  
Der Arzt sah wirklich friedlich aus, aber das tat er eigentlich fast immer. Glück für ihn, denn die Geduld seines Gegenübers war wohl manchmal der einzige Grunde, warum die beiden überhaupt eine Freundschaft hatten aufbauen können.  
Sherlock war dankbar dafür, dankbar nicht mehr einsam sein zu müssen und dankbar für das Verständnis, dass John ihm entgegen brachte, auch wenn er manchmal in Wirklichkeit gar nichts verstand.

Sherlock konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, streckte den Arm aus und strich John sanft über eine Wange.  
Watsons Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben und er seufzte tief im Schlaf. Sherlock war wirklich sehr zufrieden!  
“Gute Nacht, John!”, flüsterte er, schloss die Augen und versank selbst im Traum, während er Johns regelmäßigen Atemzügen lauschte. 

Sein letzter Gedanke war, dass er John vielleicht öfter so lange wach halten sollte, wenn er ihn dann in sein Bett locken könnte.


End file.
